


Massage

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James 'Magic Hands' Willems claims his first victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ooops.  
> My fingers slipped?
> 
> First time writing Funhaus stuff but I've watched nothing but their videos for like two weeks and I see the gay in everything so this was a natural progression.

They’d been filming for hours, stopping only briefly to shove some food down their throats and get the blood in their legs moving.

Joel had turned them towards the capture set-up as soon as they’d all walked into the office, flapping his hands about extra content and live streams and time management in a way that was only classified as endearing and never forceful when it came from Joel, but they still settled themselves in, slowly turning their morning coffee from a weak buzz into full throttled energy.

They were six hours and twelve shattered demo discs in when Bruce felt his skin start to itch with restlessness, his leg bouncing aimlessly and his hands clenching and unclenching absent-mindedly in his lap.

"Okay break time, go caffeine up" Adam sighed suddenly, stretching back in his creaky chair with a groan and a stifled yawn.

"Thank fuck my ass has been asleep for an hour" Bruce watched with a cocked brow as James rose, stretching this way and that, listening to the faint cracks and pops his back made with each movement.

"Yeah these chairs suck" Adam muttered, looking at his own disdainfully before wandering from the office, muttering about the Starbucks next door and fresh air.

The office was quiet when he left, faint sounds from the few people still working outside their office the only sound filling the room, besides James and his fucking arthritic back.

"Jesus Christ James you’re going to be crippled by the time your fifty."

"That’s all a big lie, cracking bones has nothing to do with arthritic problems"

"I’ll keep that in mind for when you need someone to wheel you to your bone density anonymous meetings"

"Is that like, for people who’re addicted to dense bones?"

"They’re always chasing that high James"

"Like you wouldn't roll me around anyway, I’d totally let you jump on the back and push us down a hill."

"Then we’d need two wheelchairs" Bruce muttered, leaning forwards and grimacing when his own back popped softly.

"Come on you can do better than that" James scoffed, taking a swig of water. Bruce watched with a faint scowl as James’ Adams apple bobbed with the motion and shrugged.

"I’m not the bone cracking type, it makes my joints feel weird."

"Okay grandpa"

"Fuck off"

"I’m just saying you should get those muscles and bones moving man"

"Shall I book us in for a yoga class?"

James laughed softly, shaking his head and moving to stand behind Bruce.

"I wouldn't say no, I’m all for women in yoga pants. Tell me if I press too hard"

"Wait, wha…oh" Bruce instantly tensed up as James' hands came down, strong and sure on his shoulders, thumbs kneading into the blades with practised precision.

"Oh god" he said, eyes widening as he picked up on how much it sounded like he was moaning the words as soon as they fell from his lips, he heard James chuckle softly, his breath puffing onto the top of Bruce’s head.

"Jeez I knew it was easy to get you in the sack Bruce but I didn't think it’d be this kind of easy."

"Well excuse me magic hands Willems, I didn't know we were sitting in a room with a fricken masseuse is all."

"I dated a girl who was a masseuse once and she practiced on me so I'm not quite at that standard but I’ll _THANK_ you to keep the knowledge to yourself. I don't want to cause a panic in the office" he said, Bruce was half listening, half concentrating on the hard concentric circles James was making with his hands on the top of Bruce’s spine.

"Uh huh, my lips are sealed if you promise to do this everyday for the rest of my life"

"I will accept payment in the form of you never farting on me again. Jesus Bruce your back has more knots than a boy scout troupe."

Bruce could only nod, his mouth slack as he felt James work his hands deeper and harder into his back and neck, shuddering slightly when fingertips brushed his neck.

"If you start moaning I’m stopping" Bruce smiled when he heard no malice in James' voice joking or otherwise.

"Take it as a compliment, oh god there, right there." Bruce instantly burned slightly red, taken aback by how needy he'd sounded, James didn’t falter though, simply sucked a short breath through his nose and picked up the pace, working the spot in question harder than he had been before.

"There?" he prompted, voice no more than a whisper that Bruce had to strain to hear, he simply nodded, groaning slightly and letting his head fall forwards, concentrating only on the feeling of James’ hands and his own slightly labored breathing.

It'd been a long time since Bruce had been treated to anything close to a massage, a gift certificate to a rather shady looking place in West Hollywood a few years ago had definitely turned him off of the whole experience, but having someone who actually knew what they were doing slowly and rhythmically working the knots out of his back had him relaxing in a way he hadn't been able to for as long as he could remember.

Months of stress of moving offices and companies and fucking apartments had him tired and strung out and he embraced the way his mind had completely shut down from thinking about anything besides James and how good he was at working out that particularly stiff spot Bruce had in the bottom of his neck.

“Dude it feels like you sleep on a pile of rocks.” James' voice was lower and closer than it had been previously and Bruce wondered when exactly he'd missed James moving to sit in a chair behind him, warm puffs of breath now tickling the nape of his neck.

“Beds are for suckers” It was all his brain could come up with but it still had James sending a burst of warm air against his neck, a small giggle leaving his lips and a burst of goosebumps spreading across Bruce's skin.

“They have their advantages, for instance it's a lot easier to give someone a massage in bed”

Bruce swallowed, dropping his head down as James concentrated on his hairline, and made a noise of interest.

“That so?”

“Oh yeah, it's a much better position when you're straddling someone, you can really put all your weight into it then.” James' voice was lower now and Bruce couldn't hear any remnant of the light-hearted banter they'd had before in it.

“Really work out all the knots, work at them until they're nice and pliant underneath you.” James' voice vibrated close against his left ear, making him shiver and groan out loud as the other mans fingers pressed against a pressure point in his neck. He was breathing heavy now, any chance of replying to James out the window as he tried to downplay the sudden overwhelming wave of arousal that spread through him from the bottom of his belly.

“I think I could do that for you. I mean if you'd let me, take care of you so you're nice and relaxed, you're always so highly strung Bruce, always working so hard.” His hands had slowed now, were simply petting and scratching at Bruce's neck and hair. His mouth brushing slightly over Bruce's earlobe that had him letting out a shuddered moan so unapologetically that he didn't even feel embarrassed, just leaned into James' touch, wanting more with every passing second.

“Would you let me do that? Bruce?”

Bruce nodded, clearing his throat as noises of affirmations fell from his throat quickly at the question.

“Y-yeah, yes, god dude are you kidding?” he opened his eyes and turned slightly to see James' face right next to his, the man’s eyes sweeping over Bruce's face and a small smirk on his lips.

“For once I am not kidding no.” his voice was barely a whisper again, but Bruce was close enough to read his lips with absolute precision, not taking his eyes off of them in fact as James' tongue swiped quickly over his bottom lip and Bruce found himself wondering exactly what it would feel like against his own.

“ _James_ ”

“ _Bruce_ ”

“Don't make me say it”

“It's more fun that way”

“You're an _ass_ hole”

“That was established years ago.” Bruce rolled his eyes, steeling himself with a short, deep breath before leaning forwards slightly, rejoicing internally when James leaned in too, meeting him halfway and pressing their lips together.

James' lips were smooth and slightly wet and Bruce was sure he used fucking chap-stick but he wasn't complaining, sucking a breath in through his nose when he felt the other mans hands press carefully against the sides of his face and his lips press firmer.

“Coffeeeeeee- what the fuck”

They broke apart quickly, turning with wide eyes to the sound of the voice and finding Adam standing awkwardly in the doorway, a cardboard carrier with drinks in one hand and a box of donuts in the other.

“Hello Adam, glad you could join us” James said, dropping his hands from Bruce's face and standing up.

“What the fuck” Adam repeated, looking from Bruce, then to James, then back to Bruce, he simply shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure himself to be honest. He felt like he'd been broken out of some sort of trance and he stared dumbly up at James who's cheeks were faintly pink but otherwise looked utterly nonplussed.

“Adam please can't a grown man kiss his friend without a god damn witch trial?”

“I mean, yeah, I wasn't, it's just, I was surprised?”

“Me too” said Bruce, shooting James a quick smile before standing up and stretching. “Seriously thank you for the massage dude, those are some serious Harry Potter fingers you've got.” he winked at James before turning towards Adam, grabbing the plastic cup with the B scribbled on it and taking a sip.

“Well I've gotta pee, back in ten and we'll play another game yeah?”

“O-kay?” He laughed openly at Adam's still puzzled face walking out of the office and making his way to the bathroom, taking his time and splashing some cold water on his face before taking his phone out of his pocket.  
  


**So I don't actually sleep on rocks. - B**

_I'll be there at 8. - J_

_Also Adam hasn't moved I think we broke him. - J_  
  


Bruce laughed out loud, the sound bouncing off of the bathroom walls as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and washed his hands, making his way back to his office to try and fix Adam and get through the rest of the filming they had to do without too many jokes about James' healing hands.

 


	2. Oils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James 'Magic Hands' Willems strikes with a bit more tenacity.

The rest of the day went by more or less smoothly. After Bruce returned from the bathroom he’d had to do was slap Adam on the shoulder and remind him of the time he’d walked into the office late one day after forgetting something and seen him and Lawrence in a somewhat similar position before the three of them were back on track, putting the afternoons break out of their mind and getting through a few more hours of game play recordings before deciding to call it a day.

 

Bruce hadn’t even finished getting out of his seat before James was yelling ‘See ya’ and walking out the door, he was almost disappointed before he realised that he had exactly two and a half hours to get home and get ready. For what he wasn’t sure but the anticipation had a small seed of nerves slowly working its way out from the pit of his stomach.

 

"So, that was an interesting day" he rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and looked up at Adam who was shutting down his computer for the day.

 

"You think so?"

 

"Hey I’m not judging you know"

 

"I’ve seen your _tongue_ in Lawrence’s throat I don’t think you’d really be in a place to judge Adam" he smirked when the other man blushed slightly red.

 

"Just, you know, we work together, you guys are good friends, we all are. Be careful" Bruce shifted uncomfortably as Adam stared at him, and he shrugged, continuing to pack his bag up.

 

"Thanks _dad_ " he mumbled, but when he looked up again Adam was smiling.

 

"You're welcome _son_ , have a good night, use protection, make sure you limber up we’ve all seen James get changed at the gym"

 

"Fuck off dude" all he saw was Adams infuriating smile as he skipped out the door of the office before he was alone, trying not to notice how shaky and clammy his hands felt.

 

"Jesus Bruce calm the fuck down" he whispered shaking his head and hands out before making his way out of the office and to his car.

 

The drive home was unusually long even by L.A standards and it was 7:15pm before he was home to a thankfully empty apartment.

 

Lawrence had messaged him saying he’d be out all night and Bruce was sure Adam was to thank for it. He also had Lawrence to thank for how clean their apartment was and he made a mental note to make sure he covered for them next time they needed it.

 

He purposefully left his phone on the kitchen counter and made his way to the shower, zoning out instantly under the warm spray and trying not to take what Adam had said seriously.

 

It was true that him and James were friends, best friends in fact, they hung out constantly and their easy banter at work was one of Bruce’s favourite pastimes making work feel like less and less like an actual job and more like he was just fucking around with his friends.

 

And as much as he didn’t want to admit it Adam was right it would be a shame to ruin a friendship. But James had definitely been coming onto him, he wasn’t imagining it, and he wasn’t going to put his relationship with James in danger, but he also wasn’t going to let an opportunity like the one he had slide.

 

He winced when he realised how cold the water had gotten and made his way to his bedroom after shutting the shower off, panicking for a few seconds about what to wear before shaking his head at his own ridiculousness and pulling on a shirt and shorts, rubbing his towel over his hair and nearly jumping out of his skin when he heard a knock at his front door.

 

For a moment he stood in his bedroom, frozen like a rabbit caught in headlights as he figured out what to do. He knew he should open the door, let James in and go through with whatever was about to happen, but the another part of him wanted to simply hide under the bed covers and wait for James to go away and forget everything that had happened.

 

“Bruce? I bought Chipotle?”

 

Bruce sighed, shaking his head and smiling fondly as he walked over to the door, all the nerves he'd had flowing instantly from his fingertips as he opened the door and saw James standing their grinning like an idiot, bags of food in his hands and eyebrows waggling.

 

“You know your way to a man’s heart” he said, stepping aside to let the other man in.

 

James slipped his shoes off and dropped the bags on the coffee table, sliding his backpack off of his shoulders and shrugging in the meantime, “I guess I'm just lucky you're a cheap date.”

 

“Well that's a mistake did you order what I usually get from Chipotle?”

 

“What everything on the menu?”

 

“Ah, then you know I'm not so cheap after all!” he grinned at James' eye roll and made his way over to the counter before stopping dead. “James?”

 

“Yes I got you extra guacamole, god you act like we haven't been getting food together for like four years.”

 

Bruce shook his head, looking sheepishly at James “No I was just gonna ask, well like, I mean, we both know why you came over.” he spoke slowly, watching carefully as his nervousness creeped back unwillingly.

 

James sat down on the couch, placing his hands in his lap and looking over Bruce with a quick sweeping gaze, “Do we?”

 

“Don't be a dick, I know it's difficult for you but really try” Bruce replied dryly, grinning when James barked out a laugh.

 

“Okay, yes we do know why I'm here, it's pretty obvious dude.”

 

Bruce nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt for a moment, “Then is it the best idea for us to eat Chipotle right now?”

 

Bruce watched as James' eyes stared at him blankly before he started laughing, loud and long with crinkled eyes.

 

“I thought you were going to try and have a deep and meaningful with me about proper work etiquette and friendship and stuff and you're asking me if you can eat burritos before we have sex?”

 

Bruce threw his arms in the air with a huff “I don't know dude I don't know what you're like!”  
  
“Bruce, I wouldn't have bought you dinner if I didn't want you to eat it so go get a god damn plate or whatever else you need to put this food in your body okay?” Bruce burned slightly red but nodded, mumbling to himself as he went to the kitchen to grab the appropriate utensils.

 

He took a seat on the floor in front of the coffee table next to James and couldn't help but smile when the man shoulder checked him softly, passing him his food before turning the TV onto something stupid that they could stare at while they ate.

 

They made comfortable small talk, about things that had happened at work, ideas for new videos, if the women on the Real Housewives were paid too much for how bad their acting is, the usual stuff they'd talk about on a regular night when they were hanging out. It helped Bruce calm down although he did still pick at his food, his stomach tumbling with nerves now and the roller coaster of emotions the day had brought catching up on him now that he was in the comfort of his home and actually relaxing.

 

“Bruce”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You know I was deadly serious about part two of the massage right?” Bruce watched as James opened his bag and pulled a comically large bottle of massage oil out of his bag and felt his stomach drop.

 

“You don't have to tell me twice”

 

Bruce quickly placed all the dirty dishes and leftovers in the kitchen before leading the way to his bedroom, sitting on his bed and looking up at James expectantly who shut the door.

 

“Okay, shirt off, face down on the bed” his voice was almost stern and Bruce was again at a loss of anything witty to say so he simply listened, slipping his shirt off and laying on the bed face down, turning his head to the side and breathing in the floral scent of fabric softener from his comforter.

 

“So bossy” he sighed, willing himself to relax when he felt the bed dip as James situated himself, straddling Bruce's thighs and unclicking the bottle of massage oil expertly.

 

“Hey you never let me call the shots give me this opportunity.”

 

Bruce listened as James squirted some of the oil onto his hand and rubbed it against his other one, seeming to thankfully be making it warmer.

 

“That's because you're a child and if you called the shots all we'd do is play Psychonauts and talk about bullshit.”

 

“You're bullshit” James mumbled sulkily before giggling when Bruce jumped at the hands suddenly on his shoulders, as hard and sure as they were earlier in the afternoon but this time directly on his skin, warm and making his own skin malleable with the introduction of the oil.

 

“Okay this was a fucking fantastic idea.” Bruce groaned, sinking completely into the bed as the rest of the tension left his body and he resigned himself to James and his hands as they worked him into the bed.

 

“I told you” James singsonged, pausing to squirt a little more oil onto his hands and continue working properly on Bruce's back.

 

In the comfort of his own home, in his own bed, with no questions about where the massage was leading Bruce let his inhibitions fly, groaning out loud as James continued working the places Bruce had pointed out earlier. Only stopping with a soft whimper when James stopped his movements suddenly after twenty minutes of bliss.

 

“ _Shhh_ hang on this shit is getting fucking everywhere.” James whispered and Bruce craned his neck, seeing James slip his shirt off from the corner of his eye, all it did was make his mouth go dry as he pressed his forehead firmly into the bed to try and ground himself, moaning a little louder and a little longer when James' hands landed on him again.

 

He felt like all of his skin was slowly catching on fire, every minuscule movement James made above him was felt all the way through him like an electric shock and he couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips into the bed, only slightly sure he had the beginnings of a hard on but embracing the slow burning feeling deep in his gut either way.

 

James' hands were simply gliding over his back now, sliding over the oil and tickling the sides of his ribs, Bruce could hear his breath, slightly laboured and soft on the back of his neck. He could feel James shift slightly and felt a groan leave his throat when the other man’s cock pressed hard against his ass, pushing up against it and revelling in the way James sighed out loud, pressing himself along Bruce's back firmly and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, behind his ear, on the top of his spine.

 

Bruce was sure he could have gotten off just like that, been pressed and pushed into the mattress by James, both men were strong but Bruce wasn't stupid, knew that James could bench press more than him on a bad day and that the other man’s arms could push him down without Bruce being able to do much about it.

 

James continued to kiss down Bruce's spine however, murmuring softly about the oil “It says it tastes like tropical fruit dude, it _does not_ ” before he got to Bruce's hips, teeth scraping the top of Bruce's underwear above his shorts and pulling it away form the skin, letting it fall back with a dull thwack.

 

“Can I..?” Bruce felt James' fingertips skirt around the top of his pants and he nodded, pushing his hips up and sighing when the other mans hands undid the soft fabric, pulling them and his underwear down in one swoop.

 

He thought maybe he should be slightly embarrassed at this point, his bare ass laid out for his friend to see, but from the way James murmured appreciatively, moving back up Bruce's body to kiss and bite his neck had his worries falling away.

 

“You're so good Bruce, I'm going to make you feel so good” Bruce shivered at the words whispered next to his ear and the sound of another cap popping open. He turned slightly and saw James toss a small bottle of lube next to him and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for the hard press of a finger. When one didn't come he opened his eyes again, turning his head fully and nearly cumming all over his bedspread to the sight of James rocking back on his knees, his right arm lost behind himself and his left hand fisted around his cock.

 

_“Fuck”_

 

“Same” James said, looking up at Bruce as he smirked, twisting the hand on his cock slightly and groaning in appreciation.

 

“I thought you meant... I didn't see _this_ coming” Bruce admitted, sitting back on his knees and stopping himself from jerking off right then and there at the sight of James, working his fingers into himself, bottom lip furrowed between his teeth and a sheen of sweat breaking out across his forehead.

 

“Most people assume, because I'm, tall, big, _whatever_. But they underestimate me” he groaned, smirking at Bruce as he squeezed the base of his cock.

 

“I'll say. Don't think I'll have that problem any more” Bruce said quietly staring at James as he continued to moan and fuck himself on his own fingers, seemingly lost in the ministration of opening himself up for the moment, letting Bruce drink every inch of him in.

 

“Do you wanna, _fuck_ , sit against the headboard?” James offered, removing his left hand and wiping the excess lube on his thigh.

 

Bruce simply nodded, shuffling back against the bed and positioning himself, watching slack jawed as James moved towards him, straddling his lap with strong, sure thighs drawing an illicit gasp from both of them when Bruce's cock slid against the crease of his ass cheeks.

 

James set to work, reaching beneath himself to grab Bruce's cock and slather it with lube, jerking him a few times and making Bruce flop his head forwards against James' chest at the feeling of finally being touched.

 

“Just wait” James said cockily, breathing heavily as he lifted up on his knees and positioned himself over the tip of Bruce's cock before sliding down over the head.

 

“Fu- _uck_ James” Bruce gasped, watching in awe as the other man bit his lip again, taking a deep breath and relaxing visibly before sinking down the rest of the way in one smooth motion, taking all of Bruce's cock to the hilt and cause both of them to gasp and moan.

 

“Give me a sec” James said, closing his eyes tight and breathing evenly through his nose as he got used to the stretch, Bruce matching his breaths as he tried not to cum then and there, the overwhelming heat and tightness making him see stars as he grazed his teeth over James' shoulder in an attempt to take his mind off of it.

 

James let out a hiss at the teeth but when Bruce looked up he was staring down at him, a dazed smile on his face as he lifted up and dropped back down, the muscles in his thighs working as he started riding Bruce's dick steadily.  
  


“Shit James, you're so fucking tight” Bruce gritted out, his teeth clenching as he watched James' face soften and laugh at the comment, he caught Bruce's eye and smiled at him sweetly before leaning down and kissing him, soft and slow, matching his thrusts to it until everything was just a push and a pull of James around his cock and licking into his mouth and it was all Bruce could do to grip onto the man’s thighs and hold on as he was enveloped in it all, his head dizzy from the muchness of it all.

 

Bruce felt his hips stutter and push up on a down stroke and James' forehead press against his own, a soft _'fuck'_ falling from his lips as Bruce did the same thing again, pushing up to meet James and rejoicing when he felt the other man squeeze around him, breath hot on his mouth as he started to pant harder and ride Bruce quicker.

 

“Fuck James you feel _so_ good.” he sighed, ignoring the burn in his muscles as he met every thrust, one arm snaking around James' waist for purpose and the other clutching his thigh harder, nails digging into it hard enough to leave marks.

 

“You always know how to make me feel better, how to take care of me” the words were just leaving his mouth now, he had no filter and was vaguely aware of all the filthy things he wanted to whisper into the other mans ear, all the promises of things he wanted to do to him, with him, against him, instead he focused on letting James continue to work by himself and removed the hand on the mans thigh to wrap around his cock, smiling when James moaned loudly against him, alternating between fucking himself on Bruce's cock and fucking into his hand.

 

“Fuck Bruce, I don't think I'm going to last much longer” he spat out, sweat gathering on his temples as he looked over Bruce's face leaning in to kiss him again sweetly before just breathing against his mouth, riding Bruce quicker, tensing against him on every upstroke and making lights dance across Bruce's eyes.

 

“Me too, fuck James, you're so good baby”

 

James snorted “Baby? _Really?_ ”

 

“My dicks in your ass what would you prefer?” Bruce said, stilling his hand and smirking when James pouted at him.

 

“Okay good point pet names later orgasms now”

 

“That's the James I know”

 

They got back into the swing of it and it wasn't long before Bruce was moaning almost continuously, the pull in his stomach getting stronger as James continued to ride him and god he must be so tired by now but it felt so good and Bruce was so close.

 

“Cum for me Bruce, I know you want to, please cum for me, let me make you feel good” James whispered against Bruce's lips, and that was all it took before his orgasm was slamming into him light a freight train and he was groaning loud, shooting himself into James and seizing up, his vision going hazy as he rode out his orgasm, milking it for everything it was worth until his body was shuddering and he had to place a hand on James's hip to still him from riding his now oversensitive dick.

 

“Fuck, James...” Bruce trailed off when he found the ability to speak again, looking up into the mans eyes before continuing to jerk him off, quick and expertly with long strokes and short twists, the thumb of his other hand capturing the precum gathered at the top and lifting it to his mouth, tongue licking it obscenely off as James stared wide eyed for a beat before the man's jaw went slack and he was groaning loud and low, thick ropes of hot cum streaking Bruce's fist and their stomachs. James continuing to fuck himself into Bruce's hand as he chased his own orgasm until it's end before flopping down against Bruce, his chin hooking over the mans shoulder and his heart hammering against Bruce's chest.

 

“That was”

 

“Fucking amazing?” James panted, moving back to look at Bruce with a grin.

 

“Hell yeah dude why the hell haven't we been doing that forever?”

 

James shrugged before moving off of Bruce's lap, wincing as his muscles straightened out. Bruce relaxed back against the bed as James left the room, his eyes closing of their own accord as his post orgasm haze pulled him towards sleep like it always did.

 

He opened his eyes as the bed dipped and James started to wipe up his cum from the other mans belly with a warm washcloth. “We're idiots that's why” he said with a sigh, throwing the washcloth into the corner of the room and moving to lay next to Bruce, staring up at the ceiling with him.

 

“No I mean, we're really good at that, like maybe the best in the world.”

 

“Oh definitely. U.S.A Number 1” James replied, smiling over at Bruce before his features fell into a relaxed state again, his eyes flickering over the mans face.

 

“Universe Number 1 more like it” Bruce whispered with a grin, leaning in and mentally fist bumping when James leaned in too for the second time that day. They kissed leisurely for a few seconds before Bruce moved back, looking James seriously in the eye.

 

_“What?”_

 

“James I have a serious question for you”

 

“There's a first”

 

“Don't be a jerk”

 

“Fine what's up?”

 

Bruce grinned, pecking James on the lips before lifting himself off the bed, “Can I eat your Chipotle leftovers, loser says no!”

 

“No! _Wait,_ damnit you son of a bitch”

 

Bruce wheezed extra loud at the sight of James chasing him the short distance from the bedroom in the direction of the refrigerator.  
  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on their internet personas not actually something I believe would ever happen between them I feel like that needs pointing out that all of my fics are purely fiction!


End file.
